love_the_good_the_bad_and_the_uglyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
Hamlet and Haratio The relationship between Haratio and Hamlet was a "good love". Author "William Shakespear" portrays these two men as brothers, servant, friends. These two men were loyal to one another. Their freindship was very close as if they were twins. A friend is someone whom can keep your secrets to themself. They are willing to take the blame for your wrong doings also. Haratio and Hamlet was just like two lovers bonded with strong ties. These two men depended on one another as a husband should to his wife. In the play there are several illustrations, of their love for one another. Not only was there love great, so was there loyalty to one another. The friendship of these two is shared strongly when the fathers, ghost appears to Hartio and the other guards. Hartio reflects back on Hamlet and his fathers relationship. This is why he decided to tell Hamlet because of his greivng. The loss of his father dwelled within his heart, so deeply that Haratio felt his pain.Haratio knew that Hamlet would be upset, because they were close friends. The two were very loyal and kept no secrets between them. So as he describe the ghost the excitement, pain, anxiety errupted within Hamlet. He knew that he had to see for himself this ghost. So of course Hartio was there to comfort his friend under these circumstances. As the friendship egnites to a greater height between the two men, They began to confide within one another great secrets. When Hamlet confides in Haratio about the land, he must recover from his uncle, because of his father's wishes he sworn him to secrecey. Although Haratio was a servant to Hamlet, he was a great friend first. In order to serve someone you must care for them first and be loyal second. These two men had a frienship beyond severtude to one another. Hartio was willing to commit suicide in order to not live without Hamlet. Not only is that a great bond but a strong love that most married couples do not share. In order for you to completely grasp the concept, of true friendship compare love to loyalty. In order to be loyal to someone, love has to be involved to a certain extinct. However these two went beyond that because they held one another to great standards. The relationship was almost as they were married, because of the commitment they shared. As we know Hamlet admired Haratio because of the qualities and strength he had. He showed great self control when circumstances arose beyond his control. Haratio was paid to serve and obey Hamlet, yet he still remained a great friend. Because of this Haratio held Hamelt's secrets unto his death. And yet swore to only tell what took place as they portrayed it to be. A love between two people can be as deep as they want it to be. So these two were bonded through, love, loyalty, secrets. Hamelt love Haratio more than he loved his wife Ophelia. So in all actuality he was married to two people. Because his loyaly and love was shared so greatly for both. Author: "William Shakespeare" "Hamel Prince of Denmark" (c.1600)